Baba Yaga Arc
Baba Yaga Arc is the fourth and last story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses Baba Yaga, a demon who gave her powers to Lebus Vanadis Elizaveta Fomina two years before the plot, also hunting Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Black Bow under Drekavac's request. This is also concludes the story about Tigre's amnesia when he finally regaining his memories and his Black Bow in his second battle against the witch while saving Liza from an impending danger. Chronology 'Lebus Soldier's Brewing Hatred And Jealousy' Sometime after Urs's (Tigre's) promotion as Liza's adviser, Lebus imperial soldiers are drinking in a nearby bar while lamenting everything about Urs (Tigre), especially his bond with their Vanadis own origin despite his unknown origins and his flaws in other weaponry other than archery skills. Regardless his soldier's complains, Naum deems it as natural for his soldiers frustrations over Urs's (Tigre's) unexpected success but as long their frustrations would not causing troubles, he decides not to interfere. Suddenly, an old woman suddenly appears in front of these soldiers and suggest them to kill Urs (Tigre) if they headed so much, before she disappears in a flash. Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's Nightmare 'Urs and Liza's Encounter with Baba Yaga' Teasing Return of the Black Bow While awaken from the fall, Urs (Tigre) finds himself accidently grope Liza's breast as she fell atop of him before realizes that Valitsaif saved them from the fall. (To be continued...) 'Urs's Encounter with Damad' Somewhere in the snowy forest, Urz (Tigre) awaken from his unconsciousness and found himself separated away from Liza and Baba Yaga. Suddenly, nostalgic memories flowed within Urz's (Tigre's) mind as he saw shadows of his once allies from Elen to all Brune citizens. However, he snapped and attempted to return to Lebus and find Liza. On the way to his destination however, Urz (Tigre) confronted by a group of four bandits who trying to rob him despite he was weaponless. Suddenly, Damad came to Urz's (Tigre's) rescue by slaying all four bandits with ease. 'The Unknown History of Brune and Thenardier Family's Sole Survivor' Queen Regin Visit to Luberon Moutains Somewhere in Luberon Moutains, Regin visited the shrine to pay her ancestors while accompanied with her bodyguards, Claude and Serena. King Charles and House Ganelon Upon the young Queen's return to Nice Imperial Palace from Luberon Mountains, Badouin welcomes Regin back and relieves over her safety. Regin telling Badouin to come to her office regarding the Saint-Groel and Ganelon, which she asks the Prime Minister how would a sacred Holy Grotto lies within of Artishem. Badouin decides to tell the truth to the young queen. According to the Prime Minister's findings based an old document, King Charles and Ganelon's ancestor were best friends and as the token of their friendship, Lutetia is given to Ganelon's family and the Holy Grotto is built beneath the his castle. He continues by mentioning Ganelon's ancestor reputation as a First Generation priest and also an important vassal to King Charles's court but only mentioned in myth because his possession of sorcery powers and knowledge, leading Regin assumption that Ganelon's ancestor was much a sorcerer than a priest. Additionally, Badouin explained Ganelon's ancestor's position as a priest was prevalent at that time but this prestigious role was diminished since the Third and Forth generation of the family due to lack of inheritance. After hearing the Prime Minister's information, Regin asks Badouin about the recovery of Artishem , which according to Badouin, the ruined city is recovered approximately one-third of of the original state and they can summon the workers to fix the Saint-Groel's inner infrastructure. The Widow of House Thenardier ---TBA--- 'Urs and Damad' ---TBA--- 'An Unexpected Reunion of a Familiar Faces' A Difficult Choice: Live as Urz or Tigrevurmud Urz's Relation with Naum and Lazarl 'The Myth that Named King of the Magic Bullet' In Polesia, Sofy is reading some documents in her Private Library while lamenting over the mishaps that happened in Zhcted a year ago, from Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas to Sasha's death by her severe illness. While hoping to avenge both Tigre and Sasha, Sofy also investigating more about the demons since her encounter with Torbalan. While finishing reading the documents and planning to take a break, Sofy sees a book about a certain lore and through her sheer curiosity, she decides to read the book despite its incomprehensible content. After reading the lore that featured inhuman figures, which Sofy's first thing came in mind was Torbalan, the Light Vanadis was also stuns to learn a partial of truth of the story which involved an unknown archer, who was destined to use his power to be either the hero or the demon king. 'A Rematch Against Baba Yaga' Search for Baba Yaga Urs Rescue and Return of Tigrevurmud Vorn Separated from his allies, Urs (Tigre) confronts Baba Yaga alone and asking the witch regarding the power she gave to Liza. Liza tries to tell Baba Yaga that she never abused her power and only use it if emergency, but Baba Yaga retorts that no matter how hard she tired to deny, she knew well that she disliked the destructive part of the power.Even if Liza denial her desire for power, Baba Yaga noticed the truth because Liza was actually hesitant to use it despite she wished for it in the first place. To break Liza's resolution further, Baba Yaga continued to berates Liza's vulnerability by tempting her to use the power without restrictions.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 44 Page 11 When Liza became speechless, Baba Yaga laugh hysterically and taunting Liza about how frail she was to be easily submitted to her desire for power. In an attempt to revitalize Liza's resolve, Urs (Tigre) requests the witch to make a risky bet: If Liza manages to deflect his arrow shot she wins and vice versa, if she unable to deflect the arrow shot she would be defeated. Intrigued over the bet, Baba Yaga asks Urz (Tigre) if he, an ordinary human, able to defeat the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis and her power. Urs (Tigre) replies that since she told him that he was special in one perspective, she wouldn't mind to watch it. Urs (Tigre) picks up the arrow from the ground and shoot it towards Liza, who closes her eyes while embracing the arrow shot and readily to deflect it. However, just as she is about to react, Valitsaif unnaturally changes the air flow and allowed Urs's (Tigre's) arrow shoot at her arm much to Liza's shock and Baba Yaga's disappointment. Urs (Tigre) tells Baba Yaga that even with her powers guaranteed her victory, as long she yield and keep relying on that power, Liza's dream as the strongest would never be relized. Hearing Urs's (Tigre's) hopeful words moved Liza as she cries in tears while apologizes to Valitsaif for neglecting it and requests to borrow her Viralt powers again. Frustrated over Liza's revived resolution, Baba Yaga decides to exterminate Liza and forcefully take Urz(Tigre) for Drekavac. She transforms into a ungodly creature and attacks Urs (Tigre) with her fireballs. Despite his best effort Urs (Tigre) was hit by the fireballs and his skin was injured leading to Liza's enraged glare towards the demonic witch. As Baba Yaga taunting her enemy's determination, the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis retorts to the monster that she will going to destroy her while taking back everything that once belonged to her. Meanwhile, Lebus Army are struggling to fight against the Clod Army but due to the doll's speedy regeneration, most of the soldiers are either swallowed or buried alive by these creatures. Lim and Mashas made their escape but they were blocked by the clod soldiers. In a critical moments of desperation, Elen arrives in a nick time by unleashing a whirlwind to decimate some of the clod dolls, saving Mashas, Lim and some surviving Lebus soldiers. Elen then tells Lim and Mashas to take care their allies while she would find Tigre and Liza herself. Before she could leave, Vodyanoy ambushes the group from the clod army but his hand is cut off by Elen. Seeing the creature is not human, Elen confronts and clashes the frog demon. During their battle, she dodging his tongue attacks and cut off his tongue and right foot, which later reattached and regenerated in merely seconds. Vodyanoy's swift regeneration stunned Elen, who has never fought against the demons before while confronting the demon's nonchalant personality.Through her experience in battles, including fighting against Roland and Thenardier, Elen has never fought against demons until she met Vodyanoy and Baba Yaga. Light Novel Volume 10 Elsewhere, Liza is battling fiercely against Baba Yaga with her powers while Urs (Tigre) could only watch their duel. In the midst of the battle, Liza urging Urz (Tigre) to escape as her first order and despite his hesitation, Urs (Tigre) reluctantly complied and fled away. Liza uses her Veda to weaken the witch, but an infuriated Baba Yaga determined to capture the archer by summoning a giant black snake to chase Urs (Tigre). Just as the snake is reaching towards Urs (Tigre), Elen and Vodyanoy suddenly appears from the sky where Elen uses her Veda to attack the snake. Even inflicting a sufficient amount of damage, the snake's wound is immediately regenerated and attacks both Elen and Urs (Tigre). Seeing the Vanadis and archer are in a sitting duck position, Baba Yaga smirks as she commands the snake to swallow them whole. Horrified over the scene, Liza could only watch helplessly while sorrowfully call their names. Somewhere inside the beast's belly, Urs (Tigre) is squeezed inside with Elen who went speechless when he accidentally groping her breast. Nevertheless, Elen is relief for her reunion with Tigre (Urz) by hugging him. Due to his embarrassment, Urs (Tigre) did attempted to break free from Elen's clutches but Elen told him not to move because they are not located in a snake's stomach.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 When Elen try to use Arifar for their escape, Urs (Tigre) asks the Wind Vanadis why would she protect him when she could have used her Viralt to escape. Despite her hesitation, Elen replies that even if she was grieving over numerous tragedies, she still able to smile and moving on. Elen's words prompts Urs (Tigre) to blame himself for his uselessness but Elen urging him not to worry about her since it was all for her record. Unfortunately, even with her determination and will Elen's exhaustion gotten the best of her as she slowly becoming unconscious while fallen into Urs (Tigre's) arms, prompting his past memories suddenly flowing in his mind. As the overflowing nostalgic memories and mixed emotions running deep, from the events of Brune Civil War to Bertrand's shadow, a "darkness" energy surge flowing is surrounding Urs as he whispering to an exhausted Elen that they will survive their ordeal. He fires an arrow towards the beast and Baba Yaga, who yells in an agonizing pain after receiving a devastating blow. When Elen awaken from her unconsciousness, she is happy to hear a familiar voice from Tigre who regains his memories and calling her casual name while apologizing for his lateness. As the cloud begins to clear, Baba Yaga suddenly disappears within a flash. Liza also stuns to see the snake headless corpse and Vodyanoy's sudden disappearance shortly after the battle. Meanwhile, the Clod Army that attack Lim, Mashas and remaining Lebus soldiers are also crumbled simultaneously. When Elen and Tigre walking from a far distance, Liza realizes that the battle against the witch is finally over. 'The Death of Baba Yaga' Having severely injured but barely survives the Black Bow's power, Baba Yaga uses her last ounce of energy for her escape. To her surprise, she encounters Ganelon whom she recognized as Koschei. However, Ganelon denies his demon name and reintroduce himself as a human to the crippled Baba Yaga before he revealing that he is going to eat her after failing in finding Torbalan.Ganelon was supposedly to eat Torbalan but because of his death in Lippner Seas after his defeat by Sasha's and Liza's hand, Ganelon decided to seek Baba Yaga instead. Even in her critical condition, Baba Yaga tries her vain efforts to kill Ganelon but ended up subjugated by Ganolon's power. In sheer seconds, Ganelon consumes Baba Yaga alive. Just as he finishes his "meal", Ganelon confronts Drekavac who arrives too late for his rescue. However, even losing his fallen comrade, Drekavac didn't felt empathy over Baba Yaga's death as he retorts to Ganelon that as long they fulfill their goal to wreck chaos in the human world, even if it means that Ganelon will be their last demon kind, they care less about their dying comrade and hoping he (Ganelon) will to do their biding before disappears in thin air. Despite his disagreement over Drekavac's statement, Ganelon let it slide since he too wants to wreck chaos anyways before leaving back for Brune. 'Urs No More' In the aftermath, Lebus soldiers are burying their fallen comrades in a nearby shrine by collecting their helmets while craving their names on them. After praising her soldiers for their bravery while paying her last respects to the fallen, Liza calls her soldiers to take their break before walks with Tigre for a talk. Meanwhile, Elen, along with Lim, is infuriated over Tigre' friendship with Liza even after their longtime reunion, but Mashas reassures the girls that Tigre will be back for them. As Lim staring at Mashas, Mashas jokingly tells Lim that Tigre may continue his life as Urs if he feel like it, though the old Aude Earl himself knew that Tigre is unlikely to choose this path. In their conversation, Tigre thanks Liza for helping him to regain his memories while telling her that he is grateful for their short-lived yet memorable moments. Surprised over his reply, Liza asks the archer how much did he remembered since their encounter in Port Lippner shores. Tigre simply replies that he remembered almost everything, especially her question over her eyes. However, he also informs to the Thunder Vanadis that despite he lived his life in Lebus as Urs, he decides to live as Tigre for the rest of his life, much to Liza's dissapointment as she assumes Tigre would be returning for Elen which Tigre denies. The main reason why Tigre denies Liza's claims is because despite being a guest general of Zhcted and he has two more years staying in Leitmeritz, it still didn't change a fact that Tigre is still a Brune citizen. Light Novel Volume 10 Leaving his anxiety aside, Tigre promises Liza that he will be coming for her aid whenever she is in trouble but Liza scornfully asks him why since he is no longer person she knew. As his reassurances to the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis, Tigre replies that it is for his gratitude for her care and he did not intents to forget his life with Liza as Urs. When Liza slightly laugh and instead asks Tigre who will he support if either Elen or herself might fight again, Tigre tells Liza that he will be (momentarily) serves as a mediator between the two which Liza finds it skeptical because of their already strained relationship. Tigre answers that because he views both Elen and Liza as important persons in his life, he would try to stop the their conflict and will be willing to help her as much as he could, prompting Liza to be moved by his words and hugging Tigre, much to Tigre's speechless reaction. While hugging Tigre with her arms, Liza muttering at him to live longer as "Urs" but Tigre just quietly hugs her back before both of them release their arms. Afterwards, Liza thanks Tigre before leaving for her troops. Elen's Sympathy Upon Liza Liza then turns her attention towards Elen who is still glaring at her. As Liza tells Elen that she will returning Tigre to her, Elen sarcastically criticizing Liza for her "mistreatment" towards Tigre by making him as the stable boy and her personal adviser. Rather than retorting to Elen, Liza claims that "Urs" has gone for his "vacation" , which only Mashas understands. 'Battle of Lake Birche : A Reconciliation Between Silver Flash and Thunder Swirl' Just as both Elen and Liza are finishing their conversation, a soldier arrives for Liza and reports about Kazakov's invasion towards Lebus while sending an emergency letter. Liza then give Tigre the letter since it was from Naum, who tried to keep Tigre safe by denying anything about Urs/Tigre himself.Naum and Lazarl were trying to keep Kazakov away from Liza and Tigre by denying anything information about Tigre, but they only know his amnesia moniker Urz. Kazakov wasn't easily to be fooled though as he deemed Urz and Tigre were indeed a same person and going to retrieve him and going to kill the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 Liza urges Tigre to return of Brune while she going to fight off Kazakov by herself but Tigre refuses as he tells the Thunder Vanadis that he cannot take back his promise to protect her. Elen, Lim and Mashas On both Mashas and Lim's perspective, dealing with a human enemy like Kazakov and his army were more easier than fighting against supernatural beings, such as Baba Yaga's Clod Army. also decided to help Liza. Kazakov's Visit to Lebus ---To be Added---- Elen's Reconciliation with Liza While departing from Baba Yaga's ruined shrine, Lebus Army of 170 camped in a forest that neared to half-frozen Birche Lake. Even outnumbered of 10 out of 1, Lebus Army morale was high due to their shared hatred towards to Polus Earl. As the sun reached its zenith,while Lebus Army was reorganizing its ranks, one of the soldiers reported that Polus Army was stopped in the lake's vicinity. Elen told Tigre that it has been a while they had battled alongside together since the Civil War in Brune and their battle with Ilda and Bydgauche Army, Tigre's first battle in Zhcted. Elen further states about her displeasure to learn the rival would be Kazakov but also going to battle against the general without Tigre coming along. As the horn blows for the Polus Army's arrival, Elen decided to leave for her battle before Tigre urges her to be vigilant, much to Elen's relief. While parting from Tigre, Elen asks Liza to leave Kazakov to her. Confused, Liza asks Elen why did she decided to help her to slay Kazakov despite she wasn't related to her feud against the Earl. Elen replied that while she (Elen) thanked her (Liza) for taking care of Tigre, she further remarked Tigre's view Liza as important herself; moreover, because of the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's paralyzed right arm, Elen also told her to take the army's rear before disappeared for the battle. Kazakov Attack Upon Lebus Army ---TBA--- The Death of Kazakov ---To be Added---- 'The Archer's Reunion with the Wind Vanadis' Four days have passed since their battle in Birche Lake, Tigre and his company return to Lebus while Liza explains the situation to both Naum and Lazarl, who are relief over her safety while formally entrusting the Vanadis to Tigre. Titta also relief over Tigre's return with his memories recovery. Elsewhere, Damad muttering his remark about his short-lived yet memorable moments with Tigre, whom he claimed as no longer Urz. While anticipating his invitation to Tigre for Muozinel, Damad needed to report Tigre's survival to Kreshu. Meanwhile, Liza tries to convince Tigre to stay in Lebus for a while but Tigre respectfully declines The reason for Tigre's refusal was to avoid confusion to Lebus people, who only knew his Amnesiac Alter-Ego during his time in Lebus.the Thunder Vanadis offer, prompting Liza's laughter in amusement. While celebrating Tigre's return by having a luxurious dinner in a local inn, which was prepared exclusively by Liza, Mashas told Tigre that he need to return for Brune by Spring because of Regin's worry about his safety. As Tigre initially unsure, Mashas reassures the archer as he would go for Silesta to report and explain the situation to Viktor, much to both Elen and Lim's silence. At the same time, Naum and Lazarl also visit TigreThe reason for their uneasy smile was due to their guilt for suspecting Tigre's identity while doubting his credibility before his rescue towards Liza from Baba Yaga. Nonetheless, Tigre forgives them while talking with usual tone. and his group before bidding their farewell while exchanging their handshakes. After sending both Lebus officers away, Tigre is standing on the inn's balcony while staring at the stary night. While remarking about his long journey from Asvarre to Zhcted, the archer also remarks his sympathy about Sasha's passing, his involvement in Asvarre's Civil War, his curiosity about his Black Bow since his encounter with three demons (Vodyanoy, Torbalan and recently, Baba Yaga) and his time in Lebus as Urs. Elen comes from behind while asking the archer about his questions. Even in their reunion and both Tigre and Elen have something to say in their mind, neither of them speak towards each other until Elen mentions about a "good luck" coin she gave to Tigre before his journey for Asvarre, which Tigre tells her that he lost it in the sea. Regardless, Elen is relief to see Tigre safe and sound as both archer and the Vanadis smiles while watching the stary night. Story Impact *Baba Yaga made a vital appearance in this arc and played a focal role in the lives of Tigre/Urs, Liza, Drekavac and Ganelon. Her appearance alone explains more about Liza's dark past and reveals the witch's manipulation upon the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. *Damad made his official appearance in this arc. He is an assassin who sent to find Tigre's whereabouts under Kreshu's orders. During his mission, he found an amnesiac Tigre and even pointed his blade over him. However, due to Tigre's amnesiac state, Damad reluctantly (and momentarily) befriended with Tigre and even escorted him to Lebus. Nonetheless, Damad knew that Urz was in fact a surviving Tigre and before his departure for Muozinel, he warned Tigre that their next encounter would not be friendly. Damad's departure from Lebus foreshadowing his rivalry against Tigre in the future. *The unknown history about King Charles and House Ganelon is revealed and mentioned.Volume 10 Chapter 1 *House Thenardier is revealed to be survived under a widow named Melisande Thenardier, who is also Regin's cousin. Her sudden appearance alone foretelling the cousins's rivalry for the crown. *The myth of the King of the Magic Bullet is briefly explained in this arc via Sofy's research. *An untold friendship between Liza and Elen is explained in this arc. It reveals that the girls were former friends after Elen rescued Liza from Lebus bullies. While this arc foreshadowed their bitter rivalry before their war in Boroszlo Plains and their initial fight for Tigre (Urs), it also tells the two former friends history before their fateful second encounter that defined their hatred, before they eventually reconciled after Tigre declaration as a Vanadis Mediator on their behalf. **Before becoming Vanadis, young Elen was working as a mercenary under the renowned mercenary group named the Silver Gale. In her first encounter with Liza, she saved her from the local bullies and even trained her fighting skills and building her confidence. Because of Liza's drastic changes of appearances and identity, Elen barely recognized Liza. **To protect herself from her village's bullies, young Liza had to wear an eye patch on her right eye anywhere she goes. Luckily, she was saved by Elen and under her guidance, Liza learned to defend herself. After Elen left her village, Liza vowed to show Elen her a month worth training in their next encounter. Before she could do so however, she was called by Rodion's men and returned to her father's and becoming House Abt's next heir. *The battle between Tigre and Baba Yaga bringing some significant chains of events in this arc, specifically Tigre since he recovers most of his memory during the battle. It also greatly affecting anyone who involved in this arc. **Ganelon's true identity is revealed as a demon named Koschei, but staggeringly he denies his demonic identity despite Baba Yaga and Drekavac are able to recognize him. While successfully manipulating Kazakov for his invasion towards Lebus, though the later was failed because Elen slain Kazakov, Ganelon also killed and consumed Baba Yaga after her defeat by Tigre's Black Bow's power. His relationship and feud with Drekavac would foreshadowing his further role and his vile quest for an unknown ambitions. **Even after losing his three allies, Drekavac remained unfazed upon Baba Yaga's death as he claimed that as long they reached their goal to crush the human world, even if Ganelon would be the last surviving demon, their wouldn't mind to be disappeared. His unknown relationship with GanelonEven as fellow demons, Ganelon and Drekavac are like water and oil despite both demons desired to capture Tigre and the Black Bow for their devious goals. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 would foreshadowing his later role in the future stories. **Even after regaining all of his memories, Tigre remembered Liza's hospitality and their short-lived yet memorable moments together. Also, he promised Liza to provide help and support whenever he could even though he is no longer acted as her personal adviser. With Tigre's reassurances, Liza is the fifth Vanadis to become Tigre's prominent ally. **Liza's right arm remained paralyzed despite Baba Yaga's curse is lifted.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 **Seeing both Elen and Liza are important figures in his life, Tigre proclaiming himself as a Vanadis Mediator to both Vanadis, much to Liza's delight and Elen's dismay. Nonetheless, Tigre's involvement seemly buried both Vanadis's two-year long grudge. **Due to Tigre's self-declared himself as a Vanadis mediator to both Vanadis especially since their encounter with both Baba Yaga and Vodyanoy, Elen's and Liza's reconciliation is shown when Elen decides to help Liza to defeat Kazakov as her gratitude for taking care of Tigre. **So far since Tigre's quest to regaining his memory, only Liza, Damad and Mashas knew that Urs was Tigre. **Since the battle in Olsina Seas where Sasha fought against Torbalan's true demonic form, there were six Vanadis confronted and defeated the demons in their encounter. With three demonsAmong these three deceased demons are Koschei (Ganelon's true name), Torbalan and Baba Yaga. Vodyanoy managed to escape before learning Baba Yaga's death from Drekavac. are killed so far throughout the story, only three Vanadises begin their investigations about them and their purpose for hunting Tigre. ***Due to their first encounter with Baba Yaga's true form, Elen and Liza will began their investigation about the demons and find their remaining whereabouts, while also protecting Tigre due to their discovery about the demons goals. ***Sofy already began her two investigations: the Demons and Tigre's Black Bow, which presumably linked to the King of the Magic Bullet lore. ***Tigre himself also wishes to know more about his family heirloom since his encounter with all three demons (Vodyanoy, Torbalan and Baba Yaga). *Orgelt Kazakov made his short yet important role in this arc. His death not only bring his House's downfall, it also resulting Valentina's rise of power due to the departure of his former supporters and retainers for the Void Vanadis. Notable Event *Elizaveta Rescue Mission *Battle of Birche Lake Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc